Projeto Like a Brother My Ass
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: James sempre pensou que o amor fosse um sentimento que nunca poderia ser corrompido." :: S/R:: Fic escrita para o projeto Like a Brother My ass do fórum seis vassouras. Item 10:James conversando com os dois sobre a relação.


**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass **

Projeto criado pela seção Sirius/Remus do Fórum 6 Vassouras. O objetivo é o mesmo do "Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói" (dedicado a fanfics Harry e Draco), ou seja, incentivar a proliferação de novos autores e a criação de mais fics do ship, é claro. :)  
O projeto conta com a produção de fics, ficlets ou drabbles baseadas em temas disponíveis na seção S/R do fórum.

_(resumo descaradamente roubado da Dana) /disfarça_

* * *

_Item 10 - James conversando com os dois sobre a relação_

**Amor  
**

James sempre pensou que o amor fosse um sentimento que nunca poderia ser corrompido.

O amor de um homem por uma mulher. O amor de um pai por um filho. O amor de duas pessoas que se respeitam.

Por um bom tempo, para James, esse sempre havia sido um sentimento intocado quando sentido plenamente. No entanto, embora não pudesse precisar quando, ele descobriu que por amor ele poderia não só morrer, com o tempo James descobriu que por amor ele poderia, e já havia desejado com todas as suas forças, matar.

Um dia ele quis sentir o sangue quente de alguns de seus inimigos escorrendo entre seus dedos, e a única razão que vinha em sua mente quando se perguntava o porquê, era amor. Havia o ódio e a vingança, mas o que restava no final era amor. Mas com o tempo esse sentimento foi tomado por vários outros, e se tornou apenas mais uma das insanidades que a guerra até então proporcionara em sua mente.

Uma das maiores decepções de James havia sido descobrir que o amor podia gerar desconfiança, morte e sofrimento, e que esses nunca seriam justificados, mas faziam tanto sentido naquele cenário no qual viviam, que tentar explicá-los não parecia ser assim tão necessário.

_x-x-x_

James levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e fechou a porta da sala de estar de sua casa em Godric's Hollow, antes de virar-se novamente para Sirius, que o encarava ansioso. Lily e Harry já estavam dormindo.

- Você quer que eu convença Dumbledore que você é o melhor candidato para ser o fiel do segredo? – perguntou, voltando a se sentar. – Melhor até que ele?

- Isso. Mas você não tem de convencê-lo, a decisão é sua, só informe que os planos mudaram.

Apesar de estar anormalmente pálido, o ex-artilheiro pôde ver o olhar determinado e o brilho estranho que dava um ar meio desequilibrado ao amigo. Suspirou e sorriu tristemente.

O amor de um irmão pelo outro não deveria gerar desconfiança e medo. O amor de um irmão pelo outro não deveria acabar com a fé de Sirius por Remus.

- E a grande sacada é enganar todo mundo, fazendo do fiel o Peter?

_x-x-x_

Sirius não evitou o olhar de James, mesmo estando envergonhado. O amigo continuou em silêncio.

- James, alguém dentro da Ordem está passando informações! Eu já te disse antes... Dumbledore também falou!!

James o encarou visivelmente irritado. Sirius sempre dizia _alguém _só para não tornar a situação ainda mais difícil, mas ambos sabiam que Sirius falava de Remus, como seu plano havia deixado ainda mais claro.

- E eu já falei um monte de vezes que não há só uma, mas _diversas_ maneiras do Lord Voldemort obter informações sobre mim, Sirius! – ele falou sério, num tom que realmente o incomodava.

- James, já passou da hora de você abrir os olhos! – disse, aumentando a voz.

- Eu não acredito que nenhum membro da Ordem possa entregar a mim ou a Lily e o Harry, Sirius. Quantas vezes mais vou ter que dizer?!

- Isso não é sobre acreditar ou não James, é sobre sobrevivência. Há muito mais em jogo aqui do que a sua fé cega!

James ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, parecendo tentar compreender qual era a sua intenção ao usar aquelas palavras.

- É da vida da sua esposa e do seu filho que estamos falando!

Sirius viu o amigo se levantar, o rosto vermelho, enfurecido.

- Você fala com se eu não me importasse! Mas é muito fácil você vir aqui e falar:_ tudo bem, James, deixa que eu arrisque a minha vida, se esconda e salve o seu filho! Salve a sua esposa, mas faça isso usando terceiros, faça isso me usando. O resto que se foda!_ Você acha que é fácil eu ter que desconfiar de algum de vocês? Você quer que eu tenha medo, Sirius? Você quer mesmo que eu perca a única coisa que ainda me mantém de pé, certo de que tudo vai acabar bem? – James falou alto, mas sem gritar. Lily e Harry estavam dormindo.

- Não é hora para isso, você tem que ser prático, James. – Sirius falou friamente, ainda sentado.

- Porque você, de todas as pessoas, desconfia do Remus? – ele perguntou, falando mais baixo, encarando-o como se não o reconhecesse. E Sirius sabia bem o motivo daquela reação.

Sirius se levantou e foi até a janela, dando as costas ao amigo. Cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos com força. James não podia querer que ele fosse razoável. Não naquela situação. Não quando era bem capaz de eles serem os próximos a terem suas covas cavadas no cemitério não tão longe dali. Sirius já estava cansado de fazer a coisa errada. Já estava cansado de ser justo, de acreditar. Agora ele só podia protegê-los. De qualquer maneira. Mesmo que não houvesse honra nenhuma naquilo. Ele só não queria mais pensar.

- Você o ama? – James perguntou inflexível.

Sirius continuou com os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade. _Então James realmente sabia... _

- Não. – disse, sem se mover.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Então por que... O que... O que exatamente houve entre você e o Remus?

Sirius abriu os olhos e se virou lentamente.

- Nada... Só um monte de... mal entendidos...

_x-x-x_

A falta de expressão de Sirius foi traída pelas palavras, que saíram carregadas de dor, que não teriam sentido se ditas por alguém que não amava, e James se sentiu estranhamente aliviado. Respirou profundamente e voltou a se sentar.

_x-x-x_

A ansiedade de Remus em ir embora era quase embaraçosa, James teve que se controlar para não jogar o feitiço de corpo preso no lobisomem, que andava de lá para cá em sua sala de estar, onde há algumas semanas atrás ele havia aceitado a proposta de Sirius.

Remus não havia sentado, nem o encarado por mais de alguns poucos segundos. Assim que James abriu a porta ele disse que estava com pressa, que só queria ver se todos estavam bem.

Remus andava para lá e para cá. Parecia que se parasse por um minuto, alguma coisa muito grave fosse acontecer.

James suspirou, exausto. Dali a dois dias o feitiço Fidelius seria feito, e mesmo sabendo que seu filho e sua esposa estariam seguros, ainda havia aquela sensação de mau presságio no ar. Talvez ele só estivesse cansado. Talvez todos eles estivessem esgotados, e ficar parado realmente parecia piorar as coisas. James se levantou e começou acompanhar Remus em sua caminhada.

- Então o feitiço será feito no final de semana? – Remus disse, não parecendo saber se James o estava seguindo por querer caçoar ou só para esticar as pernas.

- Sim... O Sirius já te explicou tudo, não foi?

- Sim – ele confirmou, pensativo. – Ele será o fiel do segredo, e depois de executarem o feitiço ele se esconderá, mas continuará cumprindo suas missões para a ordem. - enumerou da mesma maneira concentrada que listava as matérias que tinha para estudar na época da escola.

James não disse nada. Sentia-se culpado em não contar a verdade para Remus, mas isso significaria dizer que Sirius desconfiava dele. E isso seria destruir a amizade e todo aquele sentimento que Sirius falhou miseravelmente tentando negar ali naquela mesma sala. E agora que as coisas estavam se ajeitando, só bastava o tempo esfregar na cara de Sirius o grande babaca que ele estava sendo ao desconfiar de Remus.

Remus estava abatido e mais maltrapilho do que de costume. Desde que Harry nascera o licantropo se recusara terminantemente a aceitar sua ajuda. James não sabia como ele estava se virando. E Remus provavelmente não diria.

- Hey, Moony, que tal um chá?

_x-x-x_

Remus ligou a torneira e encheu a chaleira de água. Com um movimento da varinha uma boca do fogão da cozinha de Lily e James se acendeu. Ele poderia ter feito a água ferver com um feitiço, mas por algum motivo estúpido daquela maneira parecia mais certo. James estava sentado na bancada de mármore, observando-o.

- Onde ficam as xícaras?

- Ali... Eu acho... – James respondeu, apontando para um armário em cima da pia.

Remus pegou as xícaras e foi até a mesa de madeira. Arrumou-as com mais cuidado que o necessário, evitando encarar o amigo.

- E como vão as coisas na Ordem? Mad-Eye, a Mckinnon, os Prewett?

- Todos bem, até o momento...

- Sirius me disse que pegaram uma juíza do Ministério, que condenou um dos Comensais...

Remus afirmou com a cabeça e perguntou onde guardavam o chá.

- Não há muito que possamos fazer. Agora restam menos de dez de nós completamente inteiros e sãos. E todos estão ocupados até o pescoço com as missões da Ordem, sendo que não há nem uma pista... Depois do que aconteceu com a Alice e o Frank muitos perderam as esperanças... Creio que só nos resta esperar... Uma hora o corpo deve aparecer. – disse sombriamente.

_Quando foi que passamos a escolher quem deveria ser salvo?_, Remus se viu perguntando antes de notar que James não parecia ter ouvido tudo o que tinha dito. Depois de contemplar o rosto pálido do de óculos, teve certeza que ele parara de ouvi-lo depois de ter falado de Alice e Frank.

- Não tem volta, James – ele disse, se aproximando do amigo, mas sem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. – Você não pode se deixar levar. Eu não sei como você se sente eu só imagino, mas... A Lily e o Harry precisam de você mais do que qualquer um.

- Eu me pergunto em que momento eu deixei transparecer o meu plano de fugir de casa e, não sei, convidar Voldemort para um bate-papo, porque todo mundo que vem aqui me diz a mesma coisa!

A chaleira começou a apitar.

- Não é isso, James. Nós sabemos que você nunca deixaria Lily e Harry sozinhos, porém nós também sabemos que você se preocupa em excesso conosco... E isso não faz bem.

James desceu do balcão e foi se sentar na mesa, onde Remus estava servindo o chá.

- Mas a única coisa que eu posso fazer agora é me preocupar, não é? Eu sempre pensei que a pior parte fossem as batalhas, mas essa espera, essa perseguição cada vez mais arrasadora e a falta de informações... Tudo isso é horrível. Eu não sei se devo ficar alegre ou assustado ao ver uma coruja trazendo notícias. Eu não sei mais de muita coisa. E... Como se isso não bastasse, você e o Sirius não passam de dois idiotas.

Remus vacilou e encarou os olhos castanho-esverdiados de James.

- O Sirius é praticamente cego, Remus. Ele não enxerga nada que não esteja no campo de visão dele!

Remus tentou com todas as forças que podia continuar calmo. Ele não podia encarar James. As coisas tinham que continuar acontecendo como se fossem outras pessoas as envolvidas, e ele tinha que continuar indiferente, do contrário, tudo aquilo se tornaria verdade.

Era injusto demais. James não merecia estar passando por aquilo. Nem Lily, nem Harry. E, pela primeira vez, Remus achava que nem ele mesmo merecia aquela situação.

- Ele não lê nas entrelinhas, Remus. Ele... Não sabe mais o que está fazendo...

- Eu sei! Eu sei disso! – Remus se viu exclamando, e todos os sentimentos que ele vinha guardando caíram sobre sua cabeça como uma avalanche.

- Eu sei que você tenta se poupar, que você não quer que ele se preocupe, mas... o Sirius não entende. Se ele não ver você sofrendo, reagindo, ele vai pensar que você não sente nada, Remus...

Remus se levantou da mesa, sua cabeça começou a doer.

- Há algo bem maior acontecendo entre vocês dois, eu já sei há muito tempo, Remus. Você o ama, não é verdade?

O lobisomem olhou surpreso para o amigo, mas em seguida se recompôs. Já estava cansado de tentar achar explicações.

- Eu preciso ir...

James o encarou um pouco triste, mas não o impediu. Remus quis se desculpar, mas estava cansado demais. Abraçou o amigo e foi embora. Cansado de abraços que não sabia se seriam os últimos, cansado de tentar entender, cansado de aceitar as mortes, cansado de Sirius, cansado de fingir o tempo todo que estava tudo bem. Remus já estava cansado de ser uma barreira onde todo mundo podia se apoiar. Para ele agora só importava que Lily, James e Harry ficassem bem.

_x-x-x_

Remus sabia que o amor não moldava o mundo, sabia que o amor podia gerar coisas ruins e que no caso dele já havia sido vencido pelo cansaço. Mas antes de fechar a porta ele olhou mais uma vez para James, e pediu que o amigo nunca se desiludisse daquele jeito, porque seria um crime deturparem todo o amor e a esperança que Remus sabia viver dentro de James.

* * *

Essa fic é para todas as meninas da seção Sirius/Remus ^.^ You rock!

Inté o/


End file.
